Pokemon: Rescuing Sinnoh
by notsogood
Summary: Mt. Coronet is emitting a very dangerous kind of radiation. Join the Sinnoh League, Team Galactic and "The Order of Giratina" as they set forth to find out the very source of the catastrophe that befalls their region and as they stop it!


**Pokemon: Rescuing Sinnoh**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh Region_

"Doctor" A young man wearing an astronomer-ish suit called another man who was around forty and was wearing the same thing. "It is happening. You said it won't happen anytime soon." He continued.

"I know what I said" the older man replied whose eyes were all fixated in an event they were observing. "I don't understand. This is not supposed to happen. Not yet" He continued with an obvious sign of worry painted on his face. "Kyle." He called his subordinate.

"Yes, Doctor?" The man answered attentively.

"Call the league. Things are becoming quite… unstable."

The two scientist were standing at the top of the great mountain of Sinnoh, Mt. Coronet. For the last six months, the mountain was radiating a large amount of radiation that caused a large chaos in the whole region. Many towns and cities around the mountain was forcefully abandoned for the safety of its inhabitants so as the Pokemons living in the place. The scientist concluded that something was buried in the very depth of the mountain but after so many days of digging and excavating, no trace of anything was found. Even the team galactic was a suspect but after days and days of investigation, they were found innocent from the crisis and had no any connection to it. The league was in red alert since the crisis had begun. When the radiation was first discovered, the scientists made a theory that once a specific amount of radiation was released, the entire mountain could just burst into flame without any warning and six months after it was theorized, it happened.

llllllllllllllllllll

 _Sinnoh Pokemon League_

The entire Sinnoh league was in chaos. The world news was already questioning them about almost everything and they found themselves in a predicament since they themselves also had no idea what was happening except for the fact that the Mt. Coronet was releasing radiation which was quite impossible to begin with since it was a mountain.

Inside the league, staffs and personnel were all fixated in their works. Paper works and such. Some were talking to someone in the phone, probably those from the world news or citizens who were having issues or gym leaders who were concerned with the situation. Basically, all the gym leaders were. Chattering were everywhere and the noise of another ringing phone just added to the current noise.

"Hello." A green-haired man answered the phone. "Aaron of the Elite Four speaking"

"This is Kyle, Doctor Dimitricus' assistant" The caller introduced. "We have a supreme red alert here in Mt. Coronet."

"Explain" Aaron inquired.

"Well, basically." Kyle started, not knowing how to start. "Mt. Coronet just burst into flames."

"What!?" Aaron said, trying to keep calm. He knew that panicking would make no good and the best thing to do was not to run around shouting 'Mt. Coronet is on fire'. "But it is only six months!"

"Yes." Kyle agreed. "We theorized that this would happen after a year but something must have happened that accelerated it… or maybe we are just all wrong with the theory." He argued. "Anyway, Doctor Dimitricus and I are in quite a situation right now so please send a chopper or something to rescue us."

"Yes, of course." Aaron said.

After hearing the news, Aaron hurried towards the champion's office to report the latest event. He knew that the news he had would surely bring more problems, obviously, and more questions from the world news and to put it in the simplest statement, more stress. Since the crisis had begun, Aaron had assumed the position of the League's public speaker, a job Lucian forced him to take.

The door to the Champion's office was quite intimidating due to the Garchomp drawing on it. He could still remember when the current champion purposely 'accidentally' destroyed the door of the office when she first ascend in the position just to bring her dream door to life.

Just before he could knock at the door, it swung open and revealed the champion looking so troubled. "Aaron" she called.

"Cynthia" Aaron greeted her.

"We have a problem." Cynthia announced. "Mt. Coronet just burst into fire!"

"Yeah. I know. That's why I'm here. I'm planning to say that to you." "Aaron said. "Where did you get the news?"

"Cyrus told me."

"The Galactic dude!?" Aaron asked with a shocked tone of voice.

"Yes." Cythia agreed. "Look, Cyrus is also troubled by this crisis. He has this hidden observatory near Coronet. He said that the mountain just literally exploded and it isn't even a volcano!"

"Oh."

llllllllllllllllllll

 _Celestic Town_

"All hail the great Creator, the original one Arceus who shall save us all from this insane chaos and predicament. He who shall proclaim his own greatness in ending this bitter disorder that befalls us that is caused by the evil deeds of man. He who shall give us the salvation and bring back the order!" An old man wearing a weird clothes designed to look like Arcues shouted repeatedly from the middle of a crowd who were all kneeling in front of Arceus' statue in the center of the supposedly quiet town of Celestic. Supposedly since just some few feet away from the kneeling crowd, another crowd mainly composed of teenagers all shouting 'it's the end of the world' was assembled. Supposedly also, the people of Celestic should have been evacuated but because of their strong devotion, they decided to stay behind and wait for their savior to come and save them.

Between the two crowds, a young boy around the age of seventeen was walking while paying no attention to both the group of people around him. He was wearing a dark hood that made him resemble a dark priest or something. In his waist were two black pokeballs. One had a sun printed on it and the other had a moon pattern. He strode throughout the place until he reached a small house at the westernmost end of the town. He knocked at the door and a girl greeted him.

"Matthew!" The girl said. She was wearing the same clothes the boy was wearing.

"Thea." Matthew greeted the girl. "Where is Kyle? I need to talk to him." He asked as he entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"He's not here." Thea answered.

"What?"

"He said nothing about where he is planning to go or something but he told me to give you this." Thea said as she gave Matthew the paper she was holding.

Matthew opened the folded paper and read it out loud since he knew that Thea wanted to know what was written in it. The curiosity was painted all over her face. "To Matthew, I am currently at the top of Mt. Coronet with Doctor Dimitricus and we are currently observing the present situation here. Please take care of Thea while I'm gone. Thank you."

"I guess you're babysitting me again." Thea said annoyingly. "Just when will my brother learn that I am not a child anymore!?" She continued but he realized that Matthew was no longer listening.

"That Patrat! He can't be there!" Matthew exclaimed.

llllllllllllllllllll

 _Mt. Coronet_

"Doctor" Kyle called his superior. "Are you sure we're still safe because it's getting quite hot in here."

Doctor Dimitricus didn't respond but instead observed the fire raging around them. They were quite literally in the middle of a forest fire with only their highly sophisticated astronaut-ish suit protecting them. Kyle knew that once his superior's attention was already fixated into a thing, getting it back was quite a difficulty. The fact that he was getting roasted already and his superior didn't even seem to care was already a proof to it.

"Look at the fire" Doctor Dimitricus suddenly said. "Something is so wrong with the fire. The way it blaze and burn. So… unnatural"

"With all due respect, Doctor" Kyle started, trying to keep an ideal amount of calmness. "We are getting roast in here and if you want to die, please don't drag me with you!"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure rescue is already on their way. The League won't let us die." Doctor Dimitricus faced him which made Kyle quite happy but still worried. He was trying his best to see a life-clarification tendency in his superior's statement. Currently, his worried-o-meter had just reached its maximum and there was no sign that it would go down sooner or later except for the sound of a helicopter coming from the distance.

"Thank Palkia, Dialga and Arceus!" Kyle said as the helicopter slowly descended to rescue the two.

"Told you the League won't let us die" Doctor Dimitricus teased Kyle.

"Sorry to disappoint but we are not from the league" A voice shouted from the helicopter as it landed just some feet from Kyle and Doctor Dimitricus. A man around his late twenties with a bluish-silver hair emerged from the vehicle. A capital letter-G was printed on his shirt.

"Cyrus?" Doctor Dimitricus asked, confused. "Don't tell me you're going to kidnap us."

"No" Cyrus said. "Cynthia asked for my help to rescue you both since I'm coincidently just around the corner."

"You and the champion working together?" He asked. "Are you trying to fool me?"

"Look old man." Cyrus started. "I will only give you thirty seconds to board my helicopter. If you and your subordinate want to burn here like an Abomasnow, then be my guess. I will not stress myself forcing you two."

"Doctor Dimitricus" Kyle called. "I don't really want to say hi to Arceus early in my life so I think I'll take Mr. Cyrus' offer." He said as he boarded the flying vehicle. Soon enough, Doctor Dimitricus followed.

llllllllllllllllllll

 _Somewhere…_

" _Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"_

" _I don't know. Maybe?"_

" _Maybe?"_

" _I don't want to take it here. Not here, not ever"_

" _But others are suffering."_

" _Let them."_

" _Why?"_

" _Who do you want to suffer? Our own people or them?"_

" _But still. This is so wrong. What we are doing is so wrong."_

"…"

llllllllllllllllllll

 _Team Galactic Hideout_

"Just when did Cyrus decided to join the league?" A blue haired man asked a red haired woman seating in front of him in a round table. "I thought Cyrus hates the league? Remember what happened in the Distortion world? Cynthia and stuff?

"Cyrus. The man of questions." The red haired woman said. "I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. Of all the people that I know but to be honest, I know only few, he is the most capable one in handling situations. He may be a little bit neurotic but overall, he only do what is needed to be done. You know that, Saturn."

"Mars" Saturn said. "Funny that we still follow Cyrus after everything that happened."

Years ago, Cyrus schemes turned the entire region upside down. His desire to summon the mythical gods of Sinnoh was only a dream that he later turned into reality right at the top of Mt. Coronet. For a short time, Cyrus felt powerful and completely invincible, a god walking in the land of man but later only to be foiled and defeated by a certain trainer- who just suddenly disappeared- and the league champion, Cynthia. After his downfall, he got trapped in the distortion world for almost two years. During his stay in the distortion world, thoughts came to him. Renewed idea flowed into his mind so as new knowledge and understanding about the world. He became a new man.


End file.
